The removal of hydrogen sulfide from other fluids is a problem arising in a variety of industrial processes. Thus hydrogen sulfide is a byproduct in coal gasification. Hydrogen sulfide is also a common contaminant in natural gas streams. A variety of methods have been proposed to remove hydrogen sulfide from gas streams. There is a continued need for efficient ways to remove hydrogen sulfide from gas streams, particularly in view of environmental laws and the fact that hydrogen sulfide is a rather dangerous compound.